I Am The Luckiest
by Franny Moon
Summary: A sequel to my fic 'An Angel Hits The Groud' The first night Harry spend at the Weasleys'... Slash, allusion to rape, child abuse and pedophilia...I know that I am, I am, I am The Luckiest...


Warning: This story contain slash and reference of child abuse, rape and  
pedophilia.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's the owner of Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Here's finally my sequel to 'An angel Hits The ground' It could be read alone, but you may be confused, so I recommend you to pass by  
my bio and to read 'An angel Hits The ground'  
This fanfic is highly inspired by the song "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds.  
This is not a songfic, but I inserted some of my favourite lines in the text. They are marked by : *~*~* Just like I did in 'An angel hits the  
ground'.  
  
English is not my first language. Be indulgent.  
  
For Stace-Tace, again and again and again. Because she deserves everything.  
  
Review please? It makes me smile...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
I Am The Luckiest  
  
(A sequel to 'An Angel Hits The Ground' )  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*~*~*  
  
And where was I before the day  
  
That I first saw your lovely face  
  
Now I see it everyday  
  
*~*~*  
  
The words of love hadn't even totally left his soft lips when Harry's frail  
body collapsed in my arms.  
  
"Harry." I simply said, picking him up gently.  
  
I heard four gasps and two shrieks. I turned around, realising for the  
first time since I first touched Harry tonight that my family was still  
there.  
  
"Oh..." I murmured.  
  
It wasn't exactly what I should've said to a bunch of worried Weasleys.  
Yes, they were worried. Concern could easily be read on their beautiful  
freckled faces. Yes, they were beautiful in their sheer simplicity. Standing in a storm at  
three in the morning. Standing outside, ridiculously wearing hideous  
pajamas or rumpled robes.  
  
"He fainted... he... he just fainted..." I explaining, trying to find the  
exact place in that statement where my voice broke.  
  
They looked at me as if I just gave birth to the youngest Weasley child.  
Their long awaited brother or son. Our very own ugly duckling. He was  
certainly different, but he'd grow up and become better than any of us.  
  
Thunder was heard again, but this time I just hugged Harry's body closer.  
  
"We should... go back inside, it's awfully chilly..." Mom said, turning to  
the Burrow.  
  
I slowly nodded, noticing how warm Harry's skin was against mine. Suddenly, the dark clouds heavily floating above our heads ripped open and  
cold rain poured on us. Mom, Dad, Percy, George, Fred and Ginny hurried inside, but I just stayed. I let the angels cry on us the sorrow they had  
for the loss of one of them. I let their tears wash away whatever impurities still laying on Harry's profaned skin and when my hair was so  
damp that it clung to my forehead, I gave in and cried with them.  
  
"Why..." I murmured, looking up to the sky. "Why did you give up on him!" I  
was screaming now. "He needed you and you gave up on him!"  
  
I lowered my watery gaze to the muddy ground. There was nothing to glare at  
up there.  
  
I could have remembered this night as the night when an angel hit the ground. I could have remembered this night as the night when I told Harry I  
loved him. But I remembered this night as the night when I stopped to  
believe in God. The night I laid my faith the angels' hands.  
  
"You gave up on him..." I softly murmured, looking down at Harry's innocent  
features.  
  
Raindrops slid on his cheeks reddened by the cold. As if he was also crying  
with us.  
  
"Ron! Come inside or you'll both catch a cold!" came Mom's tired shout.  
  
She heard me. She heard me speaking up to the skies but I knew she  
understood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
  
I see one pair that I  
  
Recognize  
  
*~*~*  
  
I climbed to my room, Harry's still limp form in my shaking arms. Arrived  
in there, I cautiously installed him to my bed, afraid he'd break. I  
watched him for a minute or two; contemplating his ever so beautiful  
traits, his delicate figure, then I decided to join him.  
  
I ever so carefully covered his now cold body with my warm half-naked own,  
hoping that his porcelain-like skin would resist to my weight.  
  
Comfortable... yes, it felt so comfortable... finally being able to be with  
Harry like this...  
  
His breaths were coming in soft sighs, slow, peaceful, serene. How long has  
it been since he last had a whole night of sleep? How long has it been since he last slept without fears? Fear of seeing a huge shadow enter his  
room in the middle of the night?  
  
I was suddenly afraid to be too heavy for Harry, afraid his porcelain-like skin would shatter under my eight and I carefully rolled off him. I rested  
my head on my arm and looked at his heavenly face. Divine, he was just  
perfectly divine, my Harry, my angel.  
  
After a few minutes of silent but passionate contemplation, I cradled the  
smaller boy in my arms. It felt so good, finally having him in my arms,  
protecting him from everything.  
  
Whatever's thrown at us, Harry, whatever's thrown at us I'll always protect you, I promise. In exchange, just give me this unconditional I craved for  
so long.  
  
Yes, he was safe in my arms and he'd always be.  
  
How I love him! Just to think of all this love made my heart ache... but it ached even more when I thought of all those horrible things that happened  
to him.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine now."  
  
I sighed, trying to make my sadness go away.  
  
"...Ron?"  
  
His voice... it was tired, but it was still his broken voice.  
  
"Is it really you, Ron?" he asked, snuggling closer.  
  
He perfectly knew that it was me. He was sleepy but not stupid. He was just the kind of person who asked questions even if he knew the answers, just to  
be 100 % sure.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is me indeed." I whispered back, lazily caressing his neck  
with the very tip of my index finger.  
  
"When did I fall asleep?" he timidly said, delightfully shivering under my  
touch.  
  
The lightest touch on the softest skin.  
  
The perfect caress caused the perfect reaction.  
  
Tenderness. Just tenderness. The tenderness in every move I made murmured  
softly against his skin... 'It's me Harry, me and my love, don't you  
worry.'  
  
I let a small smile invade my lips.  
  
"We were still outside, you lost consciousness and collapsed against me." I paused, then felt the surge to add "Mere seconds after you told me you  
loved me."  
  
Please, remember.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I love you more than I have  
  
Ever found a way to say to you  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please Harry, tell me you didn't say that because you thought it was the proper thing to say. Tell me you didn't say that because you thought it was  
the only way you could reach my help. Tell me you meant it. Tell me you  
still mean it. Tell me you love me.  
  
Please, Harry, remember.  
  
And then he must have read in my mind, really. Because he just cuddled even closer, pressed his lips on my forearm and whispered against my skin the  
sweet words of love I longed to hear again.  
  
I let out a shaky breath and kissed the top of his head, letting the wild  
hair tickle my lips.  
  
"You know, Harry, I'd do anything to help you."  
  
I felt him rather than saw him smile.  
  
"I love you." He simply murmured again.  
  
"D... do you still hurt?" I worriedly asked, regretting it as soon as the  
words left my mouth  
He didn't move, didn't respond, just repeated:  
  
"I love you..."  
  
But somehow, his voice was changed... Tired, sore...  
  
*~*~*  
I'm sorry I know that's a  
  
Strange way to tell you that I know  
  
We belong  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hatred... Pure hatred flooded my being.  
A bit a self-loathing for bringing to subject up, but mostly this  
tremendous detestation for the Dursleys.  
  
Have you ever wished to kill someone? Have you ever wished to destroy  
someone's life?  
  
I do  
I bloody do.  
  
And I hate myself even more because of that. I'd do anything to help him. I told him just few minutes ago. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. But Harry is still so bloody nice. He'd hate the mere idea of me having such  
thoughts about his only family. Even if they're all twisted, nasty and cruel, all of them, he wouldn't like me wanting to kill them. Because no matter how hard was kicked, how deep he was hurt and how long he suffered,  
Harry is still so damn kind and sweet and loveable.  
  
Harry is still sane while I'm crazy with rage and fury.  
  
I closed my eyes and kicked myself for bringing such tiredness to such beautiful words in his voice and realised that he told me that he loved me  
three time without me even answering.  
  
I crushed his delicate body against mine, hoping once again that his  
perfect skin was more resistant than it seemed. He seemed startled but  
didn't speak a word.  
  
"I love you." I said, burying my head between his shoulder and his neck. "I love you." I repeated, kissing the soft flesh I found there. "I love you!"  
I cried, bring my hands to his face. " I love you!"  
  
And for now he just melted.  
  
There would be plenty of time for 'Make me forget' s or 'I feel dirty' s or even 'No, Ron, it still hurts I'm not ready' s, but for tonight it was just  
the two of us.  
  
Learning to know each other as lovers, Harry and I. No heavy past, abusive  
relatives and bad memories. Just him, and me, and our love. Finally.  
  
He melted into me, as I repeated that I loved him again and again, restlessly. And he answered, with his words, yes, but with hands, with his  
lips too.  
  
Just a moment between the two of us, lost in time. Lost in our love.  
  
And when the sun rose, I knew there was a lot I'd have to do to really make him feel better after everything he went through, but it didn't scare me. I  
just covered his body with a warm blanket and kissed his forehead.  
  
In that very moment I was the luckiest, with my Harry, my angel sleeping in  
my arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I know...  
  
That I am, I am, I am the Luckiest...  
  
*~*~* 


End file.
